Blanco Quinten
Magic Council Magic Council Military Defense Line |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= Jordan Strife |occupation= Mage Magic Teacher Founder of Magic Council Military Defense Line |previous occupation= Rune Knight (General Rank) |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= Widowed |spouse= |allies= Magic Council Miracle Fish Gia Alabaster |enemies= |relatives= Parents (Deceased) Wife (Deceased) |magic= Fire Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Cane of Flames |debut=Origins Ch.7 |image gallery= }} Blanco Quinten (ブランコクインテン Buranko Kuinten), also known as The White Wolf (ホワイトウルフ Howaitōrufu) among the members of the Magic Council military, is an extremely powerful Mage with abilities that rival that of a Wizard Saint's and is the head commander and founder of the Magic Council Military Defense Line, or the MCMD for short. He along with several other Lieutenants and Cadets serve in this branch of military to defend the helpless against forces of evil. He has also taken on apprentices to teach them his mastered element, Fire Magic. He even managed to make Abraham Froth a student despite them being heated rivals. Years later, he even takes on Abraham's daughter as an apprentice. Blanco is nobody's fool, but his decision to not arrest Abraham was the biggest mistake he had ever made. Even after Abraham is actually arrested, he wishes he had done it sooner despite the set of circumstances. Apperance Blanco is a very tall, tan and handsome man with dark brown hair and blue eyes and a goatee style beard. He used to wear the usual Rune Knight military uniform, but since he has retired and began founding his military program, he now wears a red tailored suit over a white dress shirt with a blue bow around his neck and black loafers. He also carries a cane with a fire gem inside it that he can use to let out Fire Magic if he pleases. Personality Blanco rarely is carefree and is usually serious most of the time. However, he is quite laidback and formal when he speaks even to Abraham after the Damarion Massacre. Blanco enjoys himself in battle and likes to make horrible jokes and puns. He can also be quite biased at times when it comes to criminals and friends, but his definition of justice is not crooked. He is also very empathetic which is evident when he didn't arrest Abraham for killing Damarion inhabitants because Gia was the only survivor of the massacre and if Abraham was arrested she would truly have no one or anything left. He has quite a soft spot for her since he knew she was forced to become a Mage due to the forbidden magic sealing. He doesn't view her as a criminal and allows her to join the Magic Council Military Squad to redeem herself. He also offers Gia words of encouragement when she tries to quit her studies at the Military Academy. He acts as a father figure toward her and Gia sees him as one, but she cannot replace Abraham as a father after he cared for her after all those years. Blanco is also a very wise man, which makes him a great teacher to his students. Before he decides to train someone, he makes them undergo a test to see if they are worthy of learning his secrets. He asks them to define what Magic is to them. No matter what the response, he will challenge their opinions. If they stick to what they believe is correct it will prove they have a good sense of morals, which is exactly what a good Mage and a brave Knight should have. History Blank Period Blanco has been serving in the Magic Council's military line since he was fifteen. Over the years he has gained immense magical power and is known as the strongest knight in the history of the military squad. He served alongside Abraham Froth when he was twenty five and the two became rivals and great friends and at one point Blanco even taught him Fire Magic. However, their friendship began to quiver after he left to create his own guild. About one year later, Blanco then met another knight and Mage with a huge amount of potential named Jordan Strife and left his Lieutenant status to him to retire. The Wizard Saints rewarded him for his years of service by making him a commander and giving him his own military branch, which has been rather useful to this day. Blanco frequently tried to get in contact with him as many times as possible after he leaves the Magic Council Military Force. He notices Abraham's immediate change in behavior after his wife, Mariah Carban, had suddenly disappeared one night. Abraham begins to use his guild for evil and even begins practicing a forbidden form of magic called Black Arts. Origins Arc Blanco does not send anyone after Abraham using the excuse that in the magic world anyone can be impersonated with just a single spell. However, Blanco is forced to arrest his best friend after he massacres an entire town. He goes to the guild with the intent to arrest him for his crime but cannot due to the fact that a survivor from the Damarion massacre had become the adoptive daughter of Abraham. Blanco reaches his limit after Abraham preforms a forbidden sealing spell on his foster child which causes her to inherit the souls of over 1,000 demons. Running Lion becomes the most feared guild in Ishgar and becomes known for her feats of fear. Defeat of the Lions Arc Knowing he cannot bring himself to put his best friend in chains, he decided to seek the help of Jordan Strife's guild but did not want to face Jordan himself and make everything he had previously said to defend Abraham hypocritical and contradictory. So, he had sent one of his Rune Knights out to raise the alarm to Jordan. Being a master at Transformation Magic , the girl took on the appearance of an old woman and claimed to be the grandmother of a child that had been killed at the hands of Abraham's adoptive daughter. The guild members believe her and Jordan, Carly Strife & Team Atlantic set out to defeat the guild and after a strenuous battle they succeed and Abraham is arrested. Magic & Abilities Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Blanco is the most skilled Mage and Rune Knight in the history of the Magic Council defense line. His flames are ten times as strong compared to Abraham's and according to legend they can even burn his opponent or even melt walls. As he got older, he began using a cane enchanted with '''Fire Magic just in case his magical energy begins to deplete. * Twin Lion Flames '(つのライオンの炎 ''Tsu no raion no honō): The caster creates lion heads made of flames on both of their fists and uses them to jab at their opponents vital areas to burn them. * 'Flame Web '(炎のウェブ Honō no u~ebu): The caster creates a web made of fire to trap their opponents and restricts their mobility. The longer the opponent remains trapped in the web, the web begins to burn their skin. * 'Scarlet Rain '(緋色の雨 Hiiro no ame): The caster shoots small flames in the air and at their command rains them down on their opponent. * 'Fire-Breathing Dragon '(火を吐く龍 Hi o haku ryū): The caster creates a dragon made out of flames and breathes fire alongside it. * 'Pledge '(約束 Yaku Soku): The caster creates a sea of fire and wraps their enemy in it, effectively burning them. * 'Molten Earthquake '(溶融地震 Yōyū jishin): The caster brings up lava from the ground, causing the ground to shake, and attacks their opponent with the scorching lava stones. * 'Ignition '(点火 Tenka): ''It is speculated among Mages that Blanco can summon flames with the snap of his fingers, when in actuality the fire comes to him extremely quickly which makes the gases in the element create a loud spark. With either of his hands, Blanco can set his opponent or anything around him up in flames. The fact that he can do this at will makes him feared among Mages and Rune Knights together. Not every Mage can preform this ability and it is strictly passed down to his students. * '''Fist of Justice '(司法の拳 Shihō no ken): The caster embeds their fists with flames and unleashes a barrage of searing punches to their opponents body. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Blanco is able to hold his own with or without using his magic, thanks to his military training. '''Master Weapon Specialist: Equipment As he got older, he feared that he would begin to lose magical power. So, he had an old cane of his become enchanted with Fire Magic so in the case of he could not make fire, he would be able to wield it just by using this staff. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Magic Council Military